Golems
Golems are crafted humanoid creations from Thaumcraft 3 that can do various jobs. Currently you must discover Golemancy in your Research Table before you can craft Wood Golems, and every other golem type must have their respective theory researched. They are Thaumcraft's method of automating certain tedious tasks. Right clicking any golem with a Vis containing Wand will turn them back into an item. the Base of any golem is the Golem Animation Core: Wood Golems Wooden Golems are placed by right clicking with them on a chest. Once placed, they can pick up items from the ground and deposit them into the chest. Stone Golems Stone Golems are placed by right clicking them on a chest. They will begin taking items out of their chest and putting items into other chests, furnaces, or other storage devices that are marked. Right clicking a Stone Golem will open it's interface, where you can also give them a filter item and change which color marker they move items to. Clay Golem Clay Golems are placed by right clicking them on a chest. Clay Golems will keep an inventory filled with a certain number of a certain item by taking them from marked chests. The item and number of items can be filtered in the right-click interface. Straw Golems Straw Golems are placed by right clicking on a chest or on the ground. Once placed they will search for, and uproot, fully grown crops. They can handle: Potatoes, Carrots, Wheat, Nether Warts, Melons (block), Pumpkins (block), cacti, and sugar canes. The crops are NOT replanted unless the Golem has an intelligence core, and even if you place one by a chest, the items are NOT picked up. You can pair it with a wooden golem that does the item gathering for fully automated farms. Tallow Golems Tallow Golems are placed by right clicking on a crucible. When given a bucket, they will ferry water from a marked water source to the crucible to keep it full. They can also be used to take essentia from an Arcane Alembic to Warded Jars. Golem Upgrades Upgraded cores can be researched and then crafted INSTEAD of the normal core in the crafting recipe of the golem, there is no way to upgrade an existing golem. Each core is made by crafting the basic core with a shard. 'Inteligence Core' (fire shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can be given more items to filter what items the take. Straw Golems will replant what they broke, but it doesn't replant if nothing plantable is dropped. 'Strength Core' (earth shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can carry a 64 stack of items instead of 16. Straw cannot receive this upgrade. 'Speed Core' (air shard) Golems have increased speed. 'Perception Core' (water shard) Golems have an increased effective range. Unmodified Golems can work on the yellow blocks and inside (10 block radius centered around the golem) Golems with the Perception Core can work on the red blocks and inside (16 block radius centered around the golem) Wood golems can pick up items halfway in their outer block (bug?) Golems can also be given accessories to aid in their operation, these are less influential than cores but still helpful. Tiny Bowties A must for any golem on the go, this bowtie will fill it with additional energy, increasing it's pace. Tiny Hats Not only is it stylish and dashing, but any golem wearing it will have increased health and vitality. Category:Thaumcraft 3 Category:Mob Category:Storage Category:Armor